Jaune and his family
by taomega20
Summary: A lazy end to the day with Jaune and a few of his sisters.


With the dimming light of a nearly complete sunset, the falling autumn leaves seemed to be alight with their own aura. As though the little life they had in them was still trying to fight free. I watched as the leaves slowly fell, glad that there was no breeze to take them away. I sat and watched for a while, content and comfy with my book at the bottom of the tree. I had reached a slow part of the book and decided to take a break. Since this is my favorite time of year in my favorite spot, I was going to enjoy it.

But I guess it wasn't meant to last, as I heard loud crunching from behind me. I sighed. I guess one of my sisters found me. I marked my page and turned to greet her. It was Emi, my youngest sister. Clutched in her arm was the stuffed sloth I gave her for her birthday last year. I smiled at her and waved as she got closer.

"Hi Jaune! You out here reading again?" She was the youngest by a few years, so our parents and sisters didn't really think she could help much around the house yet. So naturally she got irritated at them and came to bug me. I don't mind though, she is my favorite sister, and she loves hearing me read to her.

"Yeah, you come to listen again?" She smiled and nodded her head. Her missing tooth making me giggle a bit, against my better judgment. She noticed and pouted at me.

"Meanie! You are laughing at my tooth again." She crossed her arms and glared as hard as she could at me. It wasn't that intimidating, even for a 10 year old.

"How can I laugh at a tooth that's not there?" I teased. She may hang around me the most, but she has Sapphires temper. She turned away with a humph and pointed her nose in the air.

"Awe, come on, dont be like that. And here I was gonna read to you. It's a really good book, about a warrior ship after a battle making their way through a sea of monsters and demigods." She was thinking hard about it. After a few moments she turned around.

"Fine, as long as you read it to me, I'll forgive you." I smiled at her and she sat on my leg, leaning on me. It was gonna be a pain to get up later, but I'd deal with it for her. And after she made herself comfy, I started reading from the beginning again. It was a bit boring for me, but seeing my sister happy and interested in the story made it worth it.

About an hour later she was sleeping. Her deep breaths and lax hold of my neck let me know that. I set the book down and picked her, and her stuffed sloth, up. Walking back towards the house, I made a mental note to go back for my book. It was supposed to rain tonight and I don't wanna damage it. It's getting too dark to see, so I pull out my scroll and turn on the flash light. Its not much farther, so I'm not too worried.

Another ten minutes and I'm back home. I unlock the door and get inside, making sure to take off my shoes. I head upstairs to Emis room and take off her shoes, then tuck her into bed. I put her sloth next to her and step out of her room, leaving the door open a crack for her. I head down into the kitchen for a quick bite before I head back out. I open the fridge and go to grab a slice of pizza left over.

"About time you got home." Startled I jumped and yelped. "God, are you sure you aren't our eighth sister?" I pouted at her and glared a bit.

"You scared me is all. How is everyone else?" Jade, my closest twin, and sometimes the only one to remember that I'm actually here. In a big house it gets hard to keep track of everyone. We look out for each other as much as our siblings.

"They are all fine. Mom got worried that you weren't home yet, but I told her you were just out reading. Where's your book?" Observant as always, she reminded me that I still had to get back before it started to rain.

"I had to get Emi back before it got too late, and I couldn't carry her, her sloth and my book, so I still have to go back for the book." She shook her head and sighed.

"You go get it. I'll make us some cocoa and you can read to me as payment." She smirked at me and I chuckled.

"Got it. I'll be back soon. Love you sis." I waved back as I stepped back out into the dark. Turning my scrolls flashlight back on, I set off down the path again at a jog. I could smell the cool air and feel the pressure. I'd guess it would start raining just after I got there, if not sooner, so I picked up my pace.

I reached my spot just as it started raining. I quickly picked up my book and put it into my hoodie pocket. Job done I started back at a jog again, not wanting to get too soaked. Jade would be irritated if I had to change before I could read to her.

It was another few minutes before I reached home. The lights all off except the one in the living room. I opened the door and took off my shoes. Muddy as they were, mom would kill me if I got the carpet stained again. I pulled out my book and hung up my hoodie. Jade stuck her head through the doorway and looked at me.

"You so need some cocoa, and a blanket. Come on, I've got our fort back up." She dashed up the stairs and into our room. I can only imagine how she managed not to slip with the lights off. I turned off the living room light and headed up the stairs after her, my path lit by my scroll. Entering our room I saw that she did indeed have our fort back up.

It was my mattress, because hers was too important to move, with tons of her pillows pilled up and it had our sheets as the roof, with our blankets as the floor. Something we made when kids and would sometimes do on rainy days. If it was a bad storm we would bring in Lilly and Emi so they weren't alone and scared.

Sitting on my side, She grabbed our mugs and came in. Handing me mine she cuddled up next to me.

"Getting comfy?" She smiles and glared at me.

"Hush pillow." She pulled the blanket over us and waited for me to start. Again, it was a bit irritating to be reading the same part again, but it's still worth it to make my sis happy. I started reading and we both relaxed.


End file.
